


The Maid Service

by Shleymeister



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Viktor, Alpha-hatred, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, M/M, Maid-Sama AU, Omega Yuuri, Panic Attacks, Scenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shleymeister/pseuds/Shleymeister
Summary: Student Council President Yuuri Katsuki worked hard for his position, despite being an omega in a school full of alphas. But, the President has a secret.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Yuri on Ice ABO AU of the anime Kaichou wa Maid Sama
> 
> Just so everyone knows; Yuiri does a panic attack this, albeit mild but I️ just wanted to let everyone know!!
> 
> Happy Reading!!

“I have told you, three morons, a thousand times to stay in uniform!” The omega yelled, annoyance obvious in his tone. He huffed, crossing his arms at the trio clearly out of the dress code he strictly enforced. Student Council President Katsuki narrowed his eyes, his voice authoritative and his tone final. “You can come back to school when you’re in proper uniform.”

“What? That’s totally unfair!” Alpha Jean Jacques Leroy, self-nicknamed ‘JJ.’ The alpha was egotistical and a constant pain in Yuuri’s ass. It didn’t help that he was backed by another intense Alpha named Mickey with his beta friend.

“I think it’s pretty fair of me to want the students of Hanyu High School to be in uniform,” Yuuri said, placing his hands on the gate. “Return when you are in proper dress code and take those earrings out!” Yuuri slammed the gate shut in front of the trio. Once he latched the gate shut, he promptly turned around, ignoring the outraged cries of the three men. He nodded towards one of his fellow student council members as he walked away. 

Yuuri Katsuki was the current Student Council President of Hanyu High School, as well as the first omega to hold the position. The school used to be an alpha/male beta only high school before it was open to the omegas and female betas. Even then, they still remain a small minority in the school’s population. Ever since Yuuri first presented, he’s grown a distaste for alphas. They are pushy and arrogant. It’s like they think just because they popped a knot when they presented that they’re entitled to anything an omega has to offer. Since then, Yuuri has worked hard, training his body to be on par with any other alpha, and training his mind to be the best in the school. All so he could become student council president. So he could protect the omegas of this school and create change for the better. But in doing so, he became a whole different person. Someone he doesn’t even recognize.

Yuuri patrolled the hallways before class, watching for any disruptions or if any of the teachers needed help. It was his duty as president, and the hallways were quiet so it gave him some time to think. Sighing softly, he listened to his shoes clink against the wooden flooring. He could finally have some peace before he had to deal with the crowd of students who always needed something. Then, he heard the soft sobbing of a girl and the unmistakable omega scent of distress. Yuuri quickened his pace towards the corridor, sympathy erupted in his chest as he rushed to comfort the girl. Most likely due to an alpha being careless, or scaring the poor thing, he just can’t believe there are people like that.

He turned the corner to see a man standing away from the sobbing girl. The man looked down at the omega coldly, no pity or sadness existed in those icy blue eyes. Yuuri recognized him. This was Viktor Nikiforov, a popular alpha throughout the school. Anything he did, he excelled at, his scores were always better than Yuuri’s. If Viktor had put in the effort, he could have become president. That thought alone makes Yuuri’s anxiety peak whenever he’s forced to be around Viktor. He can never help but compare himself to someone who seems so perfect. 

According to many of the omegas and even some of the alphas at school, Viktor is a ‘prime’ alpha; an alpha that has the perfect body and perfect mind. He gets many omegas and betas confessing to him. Each and every single one of them is turned down, hence the omega girl’s tears. Yuuri narrowed his eyes, he’s mentioned to Viktor in the past to be kinder, so the confessor doesn’t always end in tears. But, his _suggestions_ have always been fallen on deaf ears.

“What’s going on here? Are you okay?” Yuuri questioned towards the omega. 

Viktor’s eyes dart over to Yuuri, the bored expression in his eyes changes, but it’s gone so fast that Yuuri could have sworn that he imagined it. The omega girl flushes at the sight of her president witnessing her cry after an embarrassing rejection. Yuuri was popular with the minority of omegas throughout the school as an independent omega role model. Hiding her face, the girl runs off into the hallway past Yuuri. The omega watches the other as she sobs down the hall. Yuuri looks back at Viktor who has his hands in his uniform pockets, watching Yuuri.

“Viktor,” his name came out as a warning, “I’ve told you to at least try and let them down easy. I can’t console every omega in the school.” Yuuri leaned on one hip as he locked eyes with Viktor. Those cold, steel blue irises felt far too penetrating for a simple bored look. Only it wasn’t boredom, it was something else. Yuuri could see the alpha analyzing him, in the faintest of ways that most people probably never even noticed. Then it stopped, and Viktor looked away. 

“Whatever.” The alpha shrugged, turning his body towards Yuuri. He stepped toward the omega, his scent potent with a dizzying effect on the omega’s senses. Yuuri felt his muscles relax, the stress from the week lifted off his shoulders. Viktor moved to pass the omega. Then Yuuri exhaled shakily, despite his body attempting to relax from the alpha-induced pheromones his anxiety spiking at the vulnerability Viktor had so easily uncovered. The footsteps stopped, Viktor’s heat radiated from the slight touch of their shoulders. Yuuri hesitantly looked over to the alpha, struggling to keep himself from trembling. Viktor’s eyes were dilated, the bright blue turned dark as he leaned closer. “I have to say,” Viktor whispered, his breath ghosting the shell of his ear, “I didn’t expect the Student Council President to be so weak to an unmarked alpha’s scent. How scandalous.” Viktor chuckled, “I wonder how your scent would make alphas go crazy. Pity, you use scent blockers.”

Yuuri’s anger grew- whether it was over the power the alpha held over him or his teasing remarks- Yuuri felt that white-hot rage burn inside of his chest. This behavior is completely inappropriate for a student, an alpha must never use his scent on an omega in the school. Given the omega’s natural inclination to submit, it can be used to take advantage of a student. Yuuri growled, “I suggest you stop or you’ll be reprimanded for this, Nikiforov.” 

Viktor smiled, winking at the flustered man. “Fine.” He said, turning back to look away from Yuuri. “Have a nice rest of the day, Pres.” 

Yuuri didn’t move, just listening to the alpha’s footsteps echo away from him. He held his breath until he was sure that the alpha was gone. The anger had diminished, leaving only a cold sense of dread filling his body. He had never reacted like that to any scent, as it was terrifying to know he has that reaction. 

“Hey! Yuuri!” A voice called from behind him, footsteps rang out as he was grabbed from behind. Phichit nuzzled Yuuri’s neck, tightening his hold on the other omega. “What are you doing here just staring off into space? Class is about to start!” 

Yuuri smiled softly, muscles relaxing in his friend’s hold. “Ah, nothing. I was just thinking.” Yuuri turned towards his friend, patting the warm hands on his chest. “It’s time for class?” 

“Yeah, it is.” Phichit looked at his friend closely, “Are you okay? You aren’t usually this airheaded.” 

“Yeah. I’m fine.” 

******************

Yuuri remained in a foggy state throughout the day. He hadn’t been able to relax his body, and it was catching up to him. Yuuri pinched the bridge of his nose as he walked down to his meeting with the student council. God, his body could already feel the soreness that he was going to have the next morning. The new, cheaper suppressants Yuuri is now on have terrible side effects; exhaustion and muscle soreness. Although, Yuuri supposed the suppressants could have accounted for his momentary lapse of vulnerability. 

“C’mon! Just do us a favor, just this once!”

Yuuri instinctively knew who was speaking. An alpha that was the bane of his existence; JJ Leroy. He was harassing an omega to do his chores. God, this behavior is the reason Yuuri despises alphas. Yuuri could tell the girl was uncomfortable, situations like this were exactly why Yuuri put himself in this position. 

“How about you do your own work?” Yuuri said, crossing his arms at the Trio. “And I thought I told you to take those earrings out.” 

JJ scowled at Yuuri, distaste evident in his voice. “Yeah, Yeah, I’ll get to it later.” He brushed off the shorter man, turning away from him. 

“Hey!” Yuuri yelled, attempting to gain his attention. “I said to take them out!” 

“And _I_ said I’ll get to it later!” He glared down at him. “God, you’re so annoying!” 

Yuuri’s eye twitched, all the rage that was building up within him all day finally snapped. He suddenly reached forward, grabbing ahold of the offending earrings and pulled them off as hard as he could. Inwardly smiling as he heard a satisfying rip of flesh. Yuuri wouldn’t describe himself as a sadist, but he enjoyed putting entitled assholes in their place. JJ let out a shout of pain, covering his stretches earlobes with his palms. Yuuri dropped the earrings at his feet. 

“Next time, stay in uniform,” Yuuri warned, walking past JJ, off to the student council room. 

The student council meeting was tiring, as of late it seemed his council was even more incompetent with all of their work. The workload seemed to pile on, he’s going to have to put some of it onto his Vice President in order to make it to the end of the week. Chris was a reliable guy, but Yuuri worries it’ll get too much. 

******************

The walk home was quiet and peaceful. Yuuri was glad to have the night off to catch up on homework and council work. Yuuri lived at an old inn that barely gets by due to his sire’s enormous debts. Yuuri helps out as much as he can, but the tuition for his school is enough costs that Yuuri is forced to use his paycheck for that instead of the debts. Lucky for his family, his older sister, Mari takes up Yuuri’s slack. 

Yuuri entered through the front doors of the old creaky inn. “I’m home!” He shouted out to his mother as he slipped off his shoes. He quickly shuffled up the stairs to his own room, wanting to get a jump start on his work before he went to offer help on dinner. Then, the floor caved out from under him as his foot went through the wood. He let out a very high pitched yelp as he caught himself on the floor. Yuuri looked over at his engulfed foot. A newspaper is crumbled between his foot, Mari must have broken the floor and covered it up with a newspaper, typical of his sister. 

“Mari!” Yuuri yelled, removing his foot from the large hole in the wooden floor. “If there’s a hole in the floor, get someone to fix it, don’t just cover it up with a newspaper!” Gathering his wits, Yuuri climbs back up, standing but more cautious of the weakened wood. 

Reaching his door, Yuuri walked into his room. He shrugged off his tie, removing the uniform carefully so it won’t get wrinkled. It was like a breath of fresh air to be out of his school clothes and into his loungewear, a simple, long sleeve shirt and sweatpants. But before he changed, he wanted to take a bath before dinner. He went to go take a dip in his family’s onsen. A bath at his house almost always relaxed him. 

After his bath, Yuuri placed his file of student council work on his desk, slouching into his chair. He took a breath to get into a focused mindset so he could get through all of this paperwork. Pushing up his glasses, Yuuri fell into a relaxed state, the soft scratch of his pen the only sound he could hear. 

“Yuuri! Phone!” 

Yuuri reluctantly set his pen down, grabbing a jacket he left on his bed earlier as he made his way downstairs. Yuuri carefully walked through the wooden halls, not wanting to put his foot through the wood again and break his ankle. His mother was holding the phone out to him as she was writing in her logs, probably more paperwork over the inn. Yuuri thanked his mom and grabbed the phone. “Yuuri speaking.” 

“Ah, Yuuri! One of my girls can’t make it tonight and I️ was hoping you could fill in for them?” His boss said.

Yuuri mentally goes over his schedule in his head, he could fit in a closing shift if he just went to bed a little later. “Yeah. I️ could do that, I’ll be there soon.”

“Thanks, Yuuri! You’re a life-saver.” 

“No problem.” Yuuri said before hitting the ‘call end’ button. He sighed, placing the phone down and getting his bag from the front. 

“So Yuuri, what was that about?” His mother asked, not looking from her work.

“Just the Maid Latte, Mom. I️ need to go in for a shift today, so I’ll have to miss dinner.”

His mother looked up, concern on her face, “Yuuri, you know I️ don’t like it when you have to miss dinner for your job. It’s not good for you, you don’t even have to work to maintain your figure with the amount you’re eating.”

“I’m fine, Mom. Besides, those new suppressants take away my appetite in the evenings.” Yuuri said wrapping his scarf around his neck. He could hear the concerned hum from his mom. Sighing, he told her, “I’ll get a snack on the way back, alright?” 

“I️ guess that’s the best I’ll get out of you.” She said. “Be safe.”

Yuuri nodded, slipping on his shoes to make his walk to the train station to commute to the café. 

******************

It was the same routine every time. Yuuri would arrive thirty minutes before his shift started and go change. The cosplay café used many costumes, like cat ear day or magical girl day; but on most occasions Yuuri played a Maid. The uniform, after many times of practice, was easy to put on. The knee white socks were soft to the touch, the actual dress took the most time to lace up. The intricate pieces carefully tied together to create the beautiful submissive omega maid. 

“Welcome back master!” Yuuri said in his usual cheerful tone. His hair slicked back and his glasses were now gone, the tough Student Council President was now gone. All that remained was the innocent and attractive maid, waiting hand and foot on his master. Ana, one of his co-workers next to him, guided the man towards his seat. 

“Yuuri, I️ want to thank you for coming in today.” His boss, Minako-san told him. 

Yuuri smiled at her, “It was my pleasure. I️ could use the extra cash anyway.” 

“Yuu-chan, can I️ have a Yuri’s Angelic Omelette?” An alpha customer from the table to his left asked. 

Yuuri smiled at him, bowing towards him as he replied, “Of course, Master.” His tone high pitched and cute. He wrote the order on his notepad, walking towards the kitchen to place the order. 

After a couple of months doing this work, Yuuri became eased into the general routine. Play the cute and innocent omega, and you’ll keep the alpha customers happy. God, did Yuuri hate it. It hurt his pride, but he needed the money. That was the whole reason Yuuri got this job; for money. It’s a simple job: wait on the customers, keep the café clean, and take out the trash. The staff is kind, and his boss is understanding. It’s nice to at least have one aspect of his life to not be filled with paperwork and stress. Just a smile on his face. 

Yuuri went to take out the trash, shuffling the heavy bag out into the side door. He volunteered for this task since a pair of alphas started to get attention starved and was constantly wanting Yuuri’s doting affection. He needed a break from that crowd, and some peace to himself, even for a moment. “God, I️ wish I️ could quit.” He muttered to himself, shuffling the trash cans around. “But the money is so good! Plus they work with my schedule. Why doesn’t the world just work with me so I️ don't have to work as a stupid-”

“Wow, this is a surprise.” 

A familiar, smooth voice said behind him. Yuuri gasped in surprise, turning around to face the man that Yuuri hoped he didn’t know. But of course, he recognized the figure immediately. There he was in all of his aggravatingly attractive glory. Viktor Nikiforov, wearing a winter coat and scarf. Yuuri turned back around, abandoning the trash to take refuge back inside the café. Tears burned in his eyes, fear thrumming in his veins. He quickly excused himself to the break room, needing a quiet space away from any person or scent. 

Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck. Yuuri chanted inside his head, pacing inside the room as he racked his brain for a plan to fix this mess. He couldn’t think of anything, his senses all of the sudden too much. His uniform felt itchy and sound became too loud. What was he going to do? His presidential career was over, he’d lose the respect he earned from his peers, and the fear he gained. The alphas will never respect him, they’ll think he’s a joke. Or worse, think he’s an omega that wants to serve them. Flashes to when he first presented, haunting his brain as his breathing quickened. It could all happen again, and he’d be powerless- 

“Jeez, Yuuri. Chill it with the scent.” Anya said, flipping her dark brown hair back. “I’d think that you were dying or something.”

“Huh?” Yuuri mumbled, tears spilling down his cheeks. He faced away from the other omega, hoping she wouldn’t see his tears. He swallowed his sobs, willing himself to be calm. To Control. 

“Yuuri! You can go home now! I’m good on people now! Thank you for your hard work!” Minako said, poking her head inside the room. 

Yuuri quickly wipes his tears, “Thank you. I’ll be on my way!” 

He collected himself the best he could, his limbs feeling like jelly as he wobbled out of the break room to get his stuff in the changing room. At least, he could try damage control, deny the whole thing. His next shift isn’t for another couple of days. Maybe, just maybe it could work. 

Yuuri walked out the back door, clutching his messenger bag. 

“I️ was wondering if you’d show up.” 

Yuuri blinked, “Viktor… what are you doing here?” Yuuri’s voice quivered, fear quaking inside of his gut. The very secret he took extreme caution to protect, was shattered by an alpha on a simple stroll in the city and he was back to what? Gloat? Tease him about being in that humiliating work? Yuuri didn’t know what he wanted, but he knew he didn’t like it. 

Viktor grinned, lowering down to his knees to pet his poodle on the fluffy top of her head. “Makkachin was feeling cooped up, but honestly,” Viktor looked up mischievously, “I wanted to see if the big bad president of Hanyu High really was a maid.”

Yuuri looked down at Viktor's dog, dubbed Makkachin. She was a cute poodle, just bigger than his own pet. Makkachin locked eyes with him and made a break for it. The poodle leaped straight at the omega, toppling him over with the sudden heavy mass of fluffy fur. A slimy tongue worked its way around Yuuri’s cheeks, affectionately rubbing her fuzzy head into his neck. Yuuri giggled, unable to help it as Makkachin continued her doting on the young omega.Yuuri pushed the dog off of him, giving the dog a fond scratch on the head. 

“I guess she likes you,” Viktor commented, still watching the two interact. “Don’t worry, she’s very friendly.”

“She probably smells my own dog on me.” Yuuri said, “He sometimes sleeps on my clothes whenever I’m not looking so I smell like him a lot. Luckily he gets groomed a lot by me or my mom, so it’s never a bad smell.”

Viktor watched him intently for a moment, not replying as silence fell on them harshly, making Yuuri’s stomach churn anxiously. Yuuri avoided eye contact, his instincts screamed at him to look down, bare his neck, and wait for the alpha to order what he wanted from him. Yuuri hated that the instinct was even there, but he went along with his omega hormones, finding himself too tired to try and resist his body. 

“So why a maid?” Viktor asked, then whistling a signal for Makkachin to come back over to him. As the dog clamped off of him to return to her owner, Yuuri hurriedly stood, wiping the dust off of his pants. 

“Not here,” Yuuri said, walking closer to grab ahold of Viktors wool coat. “Come with me.” There was a park usually abandoned at night right down the street, it’ll look far better than two high school students hanging out in a dark alley in the back of a maid café. 

The park was a quiet place, the occasional car passing by. Yuuri walked over to the small bridge over the narrow creek, his hold on Viktor’s sleeve still apparent. 

“Are you sure you want to be alone with an unmated alpha again, pres?” Viktor said, the teasing tone laced in that low accented voice made Yuuri’s blood boil, but at the same time, his body wanted to melt. What was wrong with him? 

“I’m fine. I’d suggest you behave yourself if you want the answer to your question.” He said, his tone cold and quickly moving to gain distance between the two men. Yuuri leans back against the cold railing, the fall evening wind bracing against his sensitive neck. 

Viktor’s smile faded, his expression returned to the all too familiar neutral look Yuuri saw every day in school. He leaned against the railing across Yuuri, clutching Makkachin’s leash in his left hand. The dog laid against Viktor’s feet. “So, Student Council President Yuuri Katsuki,” Viktor said, “what’s your story.” 

Yuuri took a deep breath. He stuffed his hands inside his jacket, focusing on the one plank of wood visible from the soft light illuminating from the path light. “When I️ was twelve, my dad left me and my family behind with an enormous amount of debt and a broken down Inn. My mom was determined to fix it up and wait for her _alpha_.” Yuuri spits out the last word like it left a bad taste. “We waited for over a year but he never came back. But, my mom met a beta, my stepfather, and he’s helping us pay off the debt. This job is the only way I️ can help my family and pay for my tuition.” 

The bright blue eyes stared, never leaving him as he spoke. Viktor was listening intently, his expression rested softly, seriously on his face. Yuuri felt very exposed under those eyes, shifting to the side. Viktor blinked, straightening up from the railing. “I️ see.” Viktor strolled over to rest on the rail beside him, their shoulders touching just barely. “But why a maid café? Why not some kind of physical work? You’ve taken down many alphas at our school.” 

“I’ve already tried that, but my body isn’t built for that. I️ gain weight so easily that I️ have to work hard to stay fit. I’d burn out.” Yuuri said quietly, Viktor’s close presence made him relaxed in ways he hadn’t been in a long time. “I’m busy enough with my council duties, my own chores at home, staying fit, and staying on top of my class. This job pays well enough that I can take a few creepy stares from pervy alphas.”

Viktor hummed in acknowledgment, “I understand. That must be hard.”

Yuuri nods, leaning back as his body feels heavier than before. Even though he said physical labor would burn him out, Yuuri is already feeling like he is burning out. Of course, he won’t mention his suppressants being a factor to Viktor.

“Yuuri,” Viktor whispers, his breath tickling the shell of his ear. Yuuri whips his head in alarm, but suddenly the alpha’s body heat radiated all around him, and Viktor pressed his nose into the crook of the omega’s neck, breathing his scent in softly. He wrapped an arm around the side of the omega’s slim form, pulling him closer. Viktor rubbed his cheek against Yuuri’s jawline, his scent rising and flooding the omega with it. Yuuri felt his own body heat up in response, exhaling loudly as the alpha scented the omega. His limps slumped against the other man’s stronger hold, the omega unwittingly submitting to the alpha holding him. Yuuri bared his neck to the alpha, his senses overwhelmed. Then, Viktor abruptly stiffened, pulling away from the omega, the alpha affected just as bad as Yuuri. The bright blue eyes could barely be seen with his pupils blown wide. Viktor stared down at the omega in his arms, his soft brown eyes glossy and his face flushed. Yuuri almost whined at the lost of contact, the omega preening as it finally had a worthy alpha’s attention. 

Viktor swallowed, eyes locked on Yuuri’s face, “You,” he hesitated, “should go. The last trains are almost here.”

Yuuri nodded, his mind clearing up and embarrassment climbing with it. He acted like a typical omega in an alpha’s arms. “Y-yeah, I️ should get back, busy day. Early meeting tomorrow morning.” Yuuri muttered, hurriedly moving out of the alpha’s grasp. Viktor didn’t respond, those blue eyes just watching him leave, same look as this morning. Although, this time his eyes were heated and narrowed, like he was watching his prey fall right into a trap. If Yuuri was going to be honest, he already feels trapped by the alpha’s addictive presence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! It’s been a month, I️ got Really sidetracked with Mass Effect Andromeda But I️ beat it so I’m back now!! 
> 
> Also thank you for those nice comments

It had been three days since his encounter with Viktor. The whole situation left Yuuri on edge. So far, it seemed like no one knew about his part-time job. Which begged the question, what did Viktor want from this? Was it out of personal curiosity? Did he want favors from him, like blackmail? Too many questions and not enough answers. While Yuuri did see Viktor around the school, he avoided him. It wasn’t too hard since they weren’t in the same class and Viktor didn’t usually hang around the student council room. 

That night he got back from the Maid Latte, covered in an alpha’s scent, his mother had freaked, thinking something horrible had happened with Yuuri. Then, as Mari pointed out, Yuuri’s scent was intermixed as a _very_ happy omega. Now his family thinks he has some alpha boyfriend. Which, Yuuri adamantly denied. He still can’t believe he had let Viktor touch him like that, not only was that wildly inappropriate but it was something Yuuri had liked. His omega was the one who enjoyed the attention, but that doesn’t excuse that Yuuri had let it happen. He wasn’t forced and there was nothing sexual, but it was so intimate. It made him feel like he was being scented by his mate. It didn’t help that Yuuri had dreamed of him later that night. A dream of more than scenting, more than anything they could do in a park at night. Yuuri had taken a cold shower that morning. 

After school afternoons are fairly busy for him, but Yuuri enjoyed walking around the campus. The Student Council meets thirty minutes after school ends at three-thirty. Usually, Yuuri’s shift starts at five to close, which is ten at night. Yuuri went down the main stairwell, the the main entrance doors in front of the shoe lockers. Yuuri moved past the metal lockers and through the doors, squinting at the sun’s rays from the bright afternoon. 

“Yuuri!” Phichit chanted from across the courtyard, gaining Yuuri’s attention. The omega jumped up and down, yelling loudly at the other. “I️ could use your help!” 

Phichit was currently wearing the feminine uniform, the skirt bustling with each bouncing movement, as male omegas and female alphas are allowed to choose between. Phichit was Yuuri’s best friend. The only other person besides his family aware of his job. The cheerful omega supported Yuuri after his transfer, staying close friends with him until the rejoined in high school. Phichit is Yuuri’s confidant, the one who knows everything and keeps him in his feet. 

“What is it, Phichit?” Yuuri asked, noticing Seung Gil with him. 

“The boxing team blocked the stairway with their stupid punching bag. We’re making flower arrangements for the festival coming up.” Phichit said, gesturing to the large, dingy sandbag. “We could probably move it, but I️ have a skirt on today and I’d probably give 

Yuuri scoffed, climbing up the first step to grab ahold of the chain. Using his upper body, Yuuri hurled the heavy bag onto his shoulder, wincing at the horrible stench emitting off of it. Why are the alphas here so disgusting? His muscles burned as he hurled the large bag off the stairs and in front of the boxing club room door. Yuuri sighed, wiping the shoulder of his blazer of any crud that may have been on the bag. Taking a deep breath, Yuuri mentally prepared himself to regain his president persona. With a determined look on his face, he slammed open the door, watching the club members startle at the sudden noise. 

“Hey! You idiots clean up your mess instead of leaving it for someone else to move it! If I️ see this crap again, I️’ll assign each and every one of you the chores of the clubs you inconvenienced by blocking this stairway!” Yuuri yelled, pointing to the beat up bag. 

The club members cowered, instantly submitting in fear to their omega President. Yuuri watched as the alphas and beats scrambled to pick up the sandbag in fear of punishment. In order for the other alphas in this school to respect Yuuri’s orders, Yuuri had to act like an alpha. He hated this part of the job, having to act like his word was law, but it was the only way these alphas would listen to him. 

Phichit jumped onto Yuuri in a tight embrace. The affectionate omega nuzzled Yuuri’s cheek. ”Thanks a lot, Yuuri. Sometimes I’m worried those alphas pull crap like this just to see up my skirt.” Phichit said, pouting. 

“Maybe you should wear pants.” Yuuri teased, knowing Phichits affinity for skirts. 

“Yuuri,” Phichit said, his tone dead serious, “it would be criminal to hide these gorgeous legs. I️ shave them, I️ have the right to show them off.” The omega laughs, his eyes bright. “Besides, that’s why we have you as class president, you won’t let those assholes get away with pulling that.” 

Yuuri’s chest warmed, a blush threatening to erupt on his cheeks. Phichit always knew exactly what to say to Yuuri even when he didn’t tell him what was wrong. Sometimes Yuuri wondered why he even took this position, it was hard work and had little reward with how the majority of the alphas in the school hate him. It’s not like Yuuri was oblivious to the whispers and rumors going on about him. He’s had anxiety attacks in the broom closets all around the school because of confrontations with the alphas, leaving him anguished over ’oh God, why did I️ say that, how can I️ be such an idiot’ thoughts. There have been many times he had Phichit soothe him with his scent. In short, Yuuri is a goddamn mess. 

Phichit releases Yuuri from his hold, making a soft sound of surprise as he looks over Yuuri’s shoulder. Phichit leans in close, whispering into the other’s ear, “Don’t look, but Viktor Nikiforov is staring at you right now.” 

Yuuri whips his head around and sure enough, there’s Viktor. The alpha’s leaning against the fence separating the school from the outside world. When he catches Yuuri staring back, he smiles and waves. Yuuri looks away, embarrassed and angry. 

Phichit laughs, “Yuuri, I️ told you not to look.” Then, his expression turns mischievous, “But he seems to be very interested in you.”

“He’s been staring at you since you yelled at those boxing club members.” Seung Gil said, holding the flowers carefully. 

“And you didn’t say anything?” Yuuri asked incredulously. 

“A lot of alphas stare at you two. Most of the alphas here stare at Phichit, there are some more interested in Yuuri’s challenge.” The other omega said, observing Viktor out of the corner of his eye. 

“Challenge? What challenge?” Yuuri acts like that to keep the alphas in line, not to challenge them for a claim. 

“You display dominance over the student body on a daily basis. The omegas think of you as their protector, and most alphas and the betas see you as the pack alpha, despite you not being an alpha. But some alphas, see your displays of dominance as a challenge to their own authority as an alpha. Thus, they are interested in Yuuri for the hunt. They get you to submit to them, then they have everyone under their orders.” Seung Gil said, then shrugging, “At least, that’s my theory.” 

“That doesn’t sound like why Viktor would want you though.” Phichit said, leaning on Yuuri with his arm wrapped around his neck. “After all, he has the whole school worshipping him. Omegas want him, alphas want to be him, isn’t that right?” 

“Certain omegas.” Yuuri muttered. 

“Oh come on, Yuuri! He’s attractive and he has some of the top grades in the school! He’s an alpha with an actual future, what isn’t to like about him?” Phichit asked. 

“A lot.” Yuuri muttered. 

“It doesn’t matter much anyways, he’s turned down anyone who’s ever confessed to him. When everyone wants you for your looks or your intelligence, it’s hard to care for any of them.” Phichit said. 

Yuuri looked back at Viktor, his silver hair fluttering in the wind as he leaned off the fence and walked away from Yuuri’s sight. Maybe that’s why no one has heard about it yet, maybe Viktor just doesn’t care. 

******************

“Welcome back, Mast-” Yuuri’s high pitched greeting trailed off as the familiar, silver-haired figure entered the café. Viktor Nikiforov is here as a customer?! Yuuri panicked, his mind racing on what to do. What did Viktor want from him? Yuuri told him his life story, and now what does he want? A laugh? It doesn’t matter what this is, Yuuri is professional and can do his job. 

Yuuri puts on his best smile, the voice sweet, “Welcome back to the Maid Latte, Master.” 

Viktor stares at him for a moment, before snickering into his palm. 

Yuuri deflates, embarrassment and anger replacing his determination. So it was for a laugh. 

Yuuri showed Viktor to the table in the corner of the café, handing him a menu he gave the alpha a curt bow and said, “If you need anything just ask.” Then, without waiting for Viktor to answer, he turned away to tend to his other customers. Yuuri could feel Viktor’s eyes staring at him as he walked away. 

Viktor ordered a small dessert. A chocolate and vanilla mousse cake with strawberries and raspberry sauce on top. Viktor didn’t even look at the cake, his eyes locked on Yuuri. He wasn’t hiding his staring like most of the customers do, it was blatant, out in the open and claiming.

“Hey Yuuri,” Minako said, pulling him to the side, “Is that guy your boyfriend?” Minako nudges him, “He’s really cute.”

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Yuuri said, “I️ don't even know what he’s doing here.”

“Aw, Yuuri! Just look at him, he’s like a puppy just wanting your attention.” Minako said, giggling to herself. 

A puppy? Yuuri looked over to Viktor, who had stopped his staring to take a bit of his cake. Feeling Yuuri’s eyes on him, Viktor looked back up at him. It wasn’t commanding, those eyes asking, almost begging Yuuri to come back to him. Those weren’t puppy eyes, those were the eyes of a wolf. The look made the omega’s face turn red as he turned away from Viktor’s line of sight. He didn’t know what was happening to him, but Yuuri was getting sucked in. 

It didn’t stop there. Viktor came in every time Yuuri worked a shift, and continued his staring contest with Yuuri’s backside. It was beyond irritating and still Yuuri didn’t understand his motives. Why is Viktor so interested?

******************

Up from the third floor, Viktor looked out the window from his desk. As fate would have it, Yuuri was down in the courtyard yelling at three alphas. Yuuri was a mystery. To him and all other the alphas, Yuuri is just a bossy omega nagging the population, but what Viktor saw that night was a surprise. 

The president was a maid. His hair was slicked back and the dress was fitted to his curvy, yet masculine frame and his thick thighs were encased in sheer black thigh highs. He was attracted to the omega, you’d have to be blind not to notice Yuuri’s beauty. Viktor had gone out that night just to walk a restless Makkachin, instead, Viktor felt that familiar pull towards the omega. The pull Viktor felt everytime Yuuri yelled at him for hurting other omegas feelings. But Viktor always ignored it, thinking Yuuri was the facade he put on. Now Viktor knows he was wrong, Yuuri was more, so much more. 

Yuuri was unbelievably kind, protecting his fellow omegas when they need him. Yuuri always attempts to make the omega minority comfortable. His bravery to fight against the alpha majority in the school. It took a lot, and Viktor knew it couldn’t have been easy. Viktor found himself drawn to the café, wanting to just be around Yuuri. But Yuuri is like a closed door, and if Viktor knocks, asking to be let in, Yuuri will yell at him to leave him alone. Viktor knows that someday, Yuuri will open the door to him. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Viktor saw one of his classmates enter the room. Viktor turned toward him, “Hey Nishigori, you went to middle school with the president, right?” 

Nishigori seemed surprised that Viktor was even speaking to him. After a moment, he nodded, “I️ did, well until he transferred.”

Viktor hummed, “Has he always been like this?”

Nishigori laughed, “Oh my god, he was like a different person! He was so shy and meek.” Then, Nishigori said in a lower voice, “It in the fall of the last year of middle school that he left. There was some kind of scandal with the school and his parents pulled him out and transferred him to the next city over. I didn’t even know he was an omega until he came to this high school.” Nishigori sat his bag by his seat, “Hey, you never ask about omegas, especially the president!” 

Viktor turned away, shrugging. He looked back down to Yuuri, who already drove off the other alphas. The omega sat against the concrete wall. Even from this distance, Viktor could tell he wasn’t looking too good. Worry tugged at his chest. Something happened in the past that made Yuuri hate alphas, more than his sire leaving. 

******************

Yuuri leaned against the wall in the hallway, every day taking a little more energy out of him. But Yuuri can’t take anymore, he wants to slide down onto the floor, curl into a ball, and sleep. His suppressants aren’t helping him, and some of his council members are idiots which make Yuuri stay up late to fix their mistakes. 

Phichit popped up behind Yuuri. “Hey, Yuuri!” Phichit said, “The scores for the preliminary exam are out. You got in second.” 

“Second?” Yuuri asked indignantly, “Then who got first?” The omega pushed past the crowd towards the board holding up the scores. Yuuri’s eyes scoured the list for top place, eyes widening when he saw who beat him. 

“Mr. Viktor Nikiforov.” Seung Gil said. 

Yuuri became acutely aware of his own breathing. All that studying, working, and Yuuri was only second. Yuuri was never good enough in comparison. Viktor was so much better, why was he wasting his time with Yuuri? What did Viktor want? It felt he asked that question more times than he could count. 

Cursing to himself, Yuuri stumbled down the stairs, going towards the student council room. It didn’t matter, he didn’t have time to worry about Viktor. He had to study, do assignments and deal with the alpha student body. 

Yuuri opened the room to his right after he stepped off his stairs. Yuuri would have left, realizing that this was the wrong classroom, but then he saw three alpha boys huddled around a magazine, then quickly closing it when they spotted the president. No one does that when they are doing something innocent.

Yuuri narrowed his eyes, “Is that pornographic material.”

The alpha, sweating with the magazine in hand, “N-no! It has some bikini pin ups, but they’re classy, I️ swear!”

Yuuri didn’t want to hear another word, ‘classy’ was another word for perverted or sexual. He stomped over to the boys, snatching the magazine while shouting, “Confiscated!”

The alphas growl in anger, clenching their fists. “That’s not fair!” One of them shouts. 

“You let the omegas get away with everything and punish the alphas and guy betas any moment you can!” Another one of the alphas shout. 

Yuuri’s eyes widened in shock, a small, embarrassed blush rising. Crossing his arms, Yuuri thought it over. Yuuri hadn’t been lenient towards the omegas, but he had been overly harsh towards some alphas. As much as he loathed to admit it, Yuuri had been unfair. The omega nodded his head, “You’re right. Tell you what, tell me what you want to read, both omegas and alphas, and I’ll look through them and declare what titles are appropriate for school. 

Both the alphas and omegas appeared shocked, the very tedious and time consuming aspects of the task would be enough to make anyone refuse to do this, least of all the president. 

“That’s so much, you’re far too busy to do that on top of everything else.” An omega girls said. 

Yuuri sighed, a wave of exhaustion running through him. “That’s my job as President.”

******************

“Um, President…”

Yuuri whipped his head towards the meek voice. It was his beta treasurer, Yuuri mentally groaned, that tone could only mean something else was wrong. 

“There’s, um, something wrong with the budget… it’s not adding up right.” The beta fearfully offered the finance book to the omega. 

Yuuri snapped, yanking the book forcefully out of the man’s hands. “God, how can you be so much of an idiot to screw up our budget?!” Enraged pheromones coursed through the air, making everyone in the room tense. It was well know if an omega was angry, especially Yuuri, you were dead. 

The beta fumbled for words, poor thing looking like he’s going to cry. But, he knew this is exactly what would happened if he screwed up. He screwed up, he had to deal with Yuuri yelling at him. 

Yuuri waved him off, “Whatever! I’ll do it myself!” Yuuri said, then mumbling to himself, “It’s the only way things get done around here.” 

Yuuri set to work on the magazines, but the load he signed up for was far more than he had expected to take. Those girls were right, it was too much. But Yuuri has to be fair to everyone; alphas and omegas. 

Much to Yuuri’s surprise and dismay, the regular decisions he had to make as President were more extensive than usual because of the festival coming up. All the other members had left, their work finished up within the hour, while Yuuri’s kept him over to five. 

The omega groaned as he checked his watch. The school would be closed soon, and Yuuri would have to bring this giant pile home and then to the café. His brain ached with tired eyes developing bags. Tears burned in his eyes, clutching his hair harshly while biting his lip to stifle a sob that almost escaped. God, he was such an idiot. God, he was so tired. The suppressants were growing weaker in his system, the thrum of a threatened heat anxiously moved throughout his body. 

“You seem to be a glutton for punishment.”

At the sudden noise, Yuuri snaps his head towards the voice. Viktor was leaning against the doorway, hands in his pockets. 

“What are you talking about?” Yuuri shook his head in an attempt to shake the exhaustion from his mind. He went back to his paperwork, trying to ignore Viktor but focusing on his hearing in case Viktor answers him. 

“Don’t act like you can’t see it. You’re just taking on more and more work, knowing your body isn’t strong enough to take it.” Viktor turned towards the omega, his eyes narrowed and expression guarded. 

“I️ don't need you to tell me that!” Yuuri stood up, glaring at the alpha. His body weakened from abruptly standing up, causing Yuuri to grow faint and stumble forward just as Viktor moved to grab him before he fell. 

“I’m sure you don’t.” Viktor murmured, steadying Yuuri onto his feet, “but that was a close one.” 

Yuuri shoved Viktor off of him, leaning against the desk for support as a sudden wave of nausea overcame him. “You’re not my alpha!” Yuuri spat, “I️ don't need you to take care of me.”

Viktor faltered, “I️ know that. I’m just trying to help you.” 

“Help isn’t what your trying to do,” Yuuri glared, “You’re just like every alpha, thinking with your dick all the time. I’m not an idiot, ever since you found out my job, you’ve been all over me.” Yuuri leaned closer, his voice low. “Do you think just because I’m a maid, I’ll let you fuck me?” 

“That’s not what this is about-” Viktor yelled but Yuuri interrupted him. 

“Then what is it, Viktor?!” Yuuri shouted, “What the hell is your problem?” Tears burned in the corner of his eyes, “Why can’t you just leave me alone!” Yuuri’s body strained his effort, his vision blurring with tears and exhaustion. 

Viktor stared at him, his expression hurt. He looked down, hiding his face. He shoved his hands into his pockets. “If that’s what you want, fine.” Viktor said, turning around towards the door. “But Yuuri, not all alphas are the same.” Then, he slid the door open and strolled out of the student council room. 

Yuuri sighed when he saw Viktor leave the room, collapsing into his chair. He took a moment to catch his breath, tension and anxiety ran in waves throughout his body. He felt bad with how he snapped at Viktor. Even though Viktor’s motivation could be like most of the alphas he’s known, it was only fair to give him the benefit of the doubt. Yuuri glanced at the clock, dangerously close to the start of his shift. Yuuri would only have a few minutes before the school closed and he’d have to head to work. Yuuri sat and listened to the clock tick, the benefit of the doubt…

******************

The shift was normal, except Yuuri felt weaker. As much as Yuuri hated to admit it, Viktor was right about him being weaker. The amount of times he tripped over his own feet was laughable. Yuuri’s clumsiness didn’t hurt the café’s quaint atmosphere, alphas and same beats chatting with one another. The wooden floors clicked as he moved to place a customer’s order down. 

“What would you like me to write on your omelet today, Master?” Yuuri asked in his sickly sweet voice. 

“Could you write, ‘love,’ Yuu-Chan?”

Yuuri smiled, practiced and faked over years. “Of course!” With perfect English cursive, Yuuri wrote on the omelet with the sauce bottle. 

Yuuri bowed in front of the customer before taking his leave towards the kitchen. Minako tapped Yuuri lightly as he passed her. “Could you go take the kitchen trash out since we’re busier than expected so it’s piling up.”

Yuuri nodded, “Of course.” 

Walking into the kitchen Yuuri moved the garage can, moving the plastic bags to the back was something he always hated since it was usually night and a dark alley. Luckily, there’s still sunshine. Yuuri grabbed the liner, tying the ends and dragging it out the the back door. Usually it didn’t feel so much like a strain, but that day had been exhausting for him and Yuuri only wanted his nice bed since school ended. The omega hurled the trash bag into the can, panting with the effort. Yuuri sighed, pressing his back against the door to relax for a moment. 

Yuuri went through his head for a mental checklist for all the things he would have to do at home. The magazines, the budget, and not the mention the festival coming up. That was a big deal for Yuuri’s presidency, he can’t fuck that up. The omega closed his eyes, feeling a whine build in the back of his throat at the thought of going back in there again. He was so tired, and the exhaustion and stress was enough for him to break down. 

“Hey! Isn’t that the president?” 

“Oh my god, it is!”

Yuuri caught a glimpse of the three men, their scents instilling fear to his core. JJ, Mickey, and Emil stood in the alleyway, now able to see Yuuri in his full uniform. Yuuri tried to turn away, even as it was too late to hide himself. 

JJ narrowed his eyes, “Where are you going?” He grabbed Yuuri’s arm, “My ears still hurt, y’know? Paybacks a bitch, Prez.” He pulled Yuuri closer to him, “Let’s get a picture of him and show it to the entire school.” He leaned in close to the omega’s ear, “I️ can't believe you’re a maid.” He pressed his nose into his dark hair, inhaling softly. “Fuck, you smell good. Looking like this, you actually remind me of an omega. Sweet smelling, all dressed up…” 

Yuuri flinched away, attempting to pull away but found his body too weak to even nudge the alpha away. The familiar panic spread to his throat, his mouth suddenly dry. His already burned out body wanted to go limp in the alpha’s arms, despite his mind screaming to get away. The touch of a ghost held onto his hips, tears leaked out of his eyes once again. Alphas just took what they wanted just like before- 

“Yuuri!” 

Viktor pushed JJ off of the panicking omega, moving Yuuri to the side to address the two alphas and beta. “Don’t touch him.” Viktor growled. The alpha’s scent grew in a warning against the others. The trio backed away, submitting to Viktor’s authority. 

Yuuri whined, sensitive to the sudden outpour of aggressive alpha hormones. Viktor stopped his defense of the omega to attend to Yuuri. The omega was shaking, fearful and weak. Viktor’s protective instincts roared alive at the sight. Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri, his body warm and scent mellowed into a calm musk. Viktor’s fingers brushed against Yuuri’s burning forehead. Viktor’s eyebrows furrowed in worry, “Shit, Yuuri, you’re burning up.” 

Yuuri tensed, “Is it a heat, please don’t tell me it’s a heat.”

“No, you don’t smell like you are in heat. I️ think you’re just running a fever.” Viktor said, before adding softly, “Don’t worry, Yuuri, you are safe with me.” 

Yuuri leaned into the alpha’s cool and calming touch. “I’m sorry, Viktor,” he murmured. 

“What?” Viktor said in surprise as the omega snuggled into his embrace. 

“I’m sorry.” He said, louder and sighed as his body finally relaxed. The alpha smelled like home and safety. Yuuri closed his eyes, allowing himself to drift off to sleep. 

******************

Yuuri awoke in his room, dressed in his pajamas and wrapped the comforter on top of his bed. When he sat up, a damp cloth dropped into his lap. Yuuri ran a hand through his hair, his mind fuzzy and tired. He couldn’t remember what happened the day before exactly, he must have collapsed. He pushed himself too far, Viktor was right. He was about to go asleep when his mother opened the door. 

“Oh! You’re awake!” His mom said, rushing over to her son. “Minako called and said you collapsed in the alleyway. Luckily, someone found you and brought you here.” 

“Who was it?” Yuuri said, eyes squinting to see his mother, and his voice soft. 

His mom smiled, “An alpha named Viktor Nikiforov, Minako says you are dating?”

Yuuri blushed, sputtering indignantly, “No, of course not!” 

His mother laughed, “Yuuri, you don’t have to be embarrassed. I was worried that because of what happened at the school, you’d hate alphas forever.” 

“I️… don’t know what he is, besides irritating.” Yuuri muttered. 

A bolstering laugh came from his mom as she ruffled his hair, “You might change your mind. Now get some sleep, I️ called the school and made sure that everything was taken care of. Just rest, okay?” 

Yuuri nodded, lying back into his bed. His body drifting back to sleep almost immediately. 

Yuuri took a day to recover, just spending a day to rest already made him feel, for once, energetic. The omega came to terms with the fact the whole school might know now, but he can deal with that. But Yuuri had some unfinished business with Viktor at the school. He owed the alpha… something. He doesn’t know Viktor all that well and couldn’t think of anything to repay him for what he did for Yuuri. Even after how horrible Yuuri accuses him of being, Viktor still came to help Yuuri. Viktor was better than Yuuri had thought of him. Perhaps they could be friends once Yuuri recovers. 

 

******************

The silver-haired alpha sat at the rooftop, staring off into the sky. His heart worried for Yuuri, the omega constantly on his mind since that first night. Knowing Yuuri, he would be back at school working himself to the bone once again. This time; however, Viktor would be there before it got that bad. 

“I️’ve been looking for you.” 

Yuuri stood behind him, smiling. The omega looked radiant, his face tinged with a healthy blush. The circles under his eyes improved, no longer making him look like he was one minute from passing out. Now, he looked like he had the energy to do anything. Pride welled up in Viktor’s chest at Yuuri’s recovery, he was so strong. Viktor sat up, turning towards Yuuri. “What do you need of me, Yuuri?”

“I️ wanted to apologize,” Yuuri said, twiddling his fingers nervously, “You were only worried and I️ accused you of something you weren’t.”

“It’s fine,” Viktor said, staring back up into the sky. “I️ knew you didn’t trust alphas and I️ pushed. I️ thought it would help, but I️ guess it didn’t.” 

Yuuri came to sit next to Viktor, their shoulders brushing against each other. “Can I️ ask… does everybody know about me being a maid. No one said anything today, but…” he trailed off. 

“I️ convinced JJ and the other two that I️ was enjoying our little secret, and didn’t want to share.” Viktor said, Yuuri could hear the smirk in his voice. 

Yuuri gave him a look, “So, you are enjoying my being a maid.” 

Viktor chuckled, “You’re a very attractive omega, plus, strong, smart, and hardworking. People finding out wouldn’t be so bad, they might just fall in love with you.” 

Yuuri turned red, “What are you talking about.”

“JJ, Mickey, and Emil kinda have a thing for you now.” 

“What!” Yuuri shouted, “no way, they hated me before.” 

Viktor shrugged, smiling softly as he looked at Yuuri, “Love is strange sometimes, Yuuri, you find it in places you never thought you’d look.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading 
> 
> Questions comments and more hit me up at my tumblr  
> Shleymeister.tumblr.com


End file.
